


A Long, Tiring Night

by FlawedVictori



Category: The Wheel and the Way
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: Mazoga has a long night, Catherine gets a wonderful night's sleep.





	A Long, Tiring Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing for the Wheel and the Way podcast, which I’m totally on and yall should check out.   
> Massive spoilers for season one, obv, go listen to it at wheel and way on tumblr before reading? You don’t have to, ofc, but it’s definitely worth it.

Mazoga Shattersky was a lot of things, to a lot of people.

She was the leader of the resistance, and the head of a violent serpent, choking the life out of the city.

She was an incredible magical prodigy, capable of anything, and a foolish upstart with no respect for her betters.

She was a stunning, almost godlike beauty, and a huge dork that still used krazy straws, hummed love songs to herself, and pouted when things didn’t go her way.

Though, to be fair, she was both of that last one to the same person.

However, there was one thing Mazoga Shattersky was, above all else.

Something she’d had no clue about, until tonight.

Something only two people in the world knew about.

Mazoga Shattersky… was a really comfortable pillow, apparently.

Catherine seemed to be having a wonderful night’s sleep, at least… and, come to think of it, Rose had always dropped off really quickly when they’d had to share a bed…but so had she, and-  
  


She gave her head a quick shake, forcing the thoughts out before they fully formed, and turned her mind to the current situation.

Her mind, never one to be ordered around, promptly rewarded her with a new train of thought.

_‘Catherine’s thighs are incredible…she could probably squat me’_

She thumped the side of her head against the bed, trying (and failing) to dispel the thought and the mental image it provoked.

She really couldn’t allow herself those kind of thoughts, not when Catherine trusted her enough to sleep with her… and half-naked, at that.

(Elsewhere in the house, four vines hit a sleeping face simultaneously)

No matter how tempting the thoughts were, or how good Catherine’s thighs felt pressed against her, or how safe she felt in her arms, she needed to keep in mind, all of this was platonic.

Catherine didn’t think of her that way… and if she did, she deserved better.

She gave her head another shake, chuckling quietly.

God, she needed to sleep.

Here she was, at lord knows when in the night, trying to talk herself out of a crush she already knew she had, hours after losing someone who actually fucking cared about her.

The first tears sting as they come, and soon she’s shuddering as she cries herself out, again.

Until the arms around her stomach give a tight squeeze, and Catherine’s head finds its way to her shoulder.

“Sgonna be okay” Catherine mumbles, giving her cheek a quick, sloppy kiss. “Pr’mise.”

And then her breathing starts to even out again, and Mazoga feels her own eyelids begin to droop… and hands creeping up her stomach, but she can’t be bothered to care.

For right now, they’re safe, and that’s all that matters. 

 


End file.
